greaterbostonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gemma Linzer-Coolidge
Gemma Linzer-Coolidge is the chair of the Red Line law enforcement oversight committee. She is voiced by Lydia Anderson. History Adult life and ThirdSight In college, Gemma got an internship with ThirdSight Media. The internship turned into an editing job, and she began writing an advice column under the pseudonym Persephone. Gemma hated working for ThirdSight, but she stayed there for twenty years. At some point, Gemma married Charlotte. The two of them wanted a baby, and decided that Charlotte should carry it after she lost her job. Gemma received a crystal ball on her twentieth anniversary with ThirdSight. She was initially upset with the reminder of her job. She threw it across the room, unwittingly summoning the ghost of Leon Stamatis. She contacted Leon for a job interview and instead hired his roommate, Michael Tate. While at work, Gemma received orders from her boss to make a prediction. She used the art of gastromancy (interpreting gastrointestinal movements as prophecy) to decide that there was a new way of life coming for her, Charlotte, and a whole community. When she told her boss about her prediction, she was fired from ThirdSight. Upset, Gemma looked in her crystal ball and saw herself, Charlotte, and their baby living happily together. She took the ball with her as she left. Red Line Charlotte was upset with Gemma losing her job, and refused her support at Red Line rallies. When she went into labor, Gemma stayed with her in the hospital, simultaneously watching coverage of the Red Line referendum. When their son was born, Charlotte asked to name him Montgomery, after Paul Montgomery Chelmsworth. The referendum passed shortly afterwards. Shortly afterwards, Gemma went into Red Line and found it in chaos. While she was in Red Line, her bag was stolen. Louisa Alvarez managed to recover everything in the bag except the crystal ball, and offered to help Gemma find that. Inspired by Louisa, and upon Charlotte's request, Gemma took control of the people in the Red Line station and helped organize them. Some citizens petitioned to draft Gemma into the mayoral race, but she had no interest in running. Gemma did her best to support Charlotte, despite not fully believing in Red Line. She interviewed Melissa Weatherby, Charlotte's assistant, and had her promise that she would try to protect Charlotte. She was worried about Charlotte running herself ragged when she became acting mayor of Red Line, and argued with her about whether or not she should take time out of her day to breast-feed Monty. Law enforcement Eventually, Gemma became the chair of the Red Line city enforcement oversight committee. She led the search for the missing Chelmsworth. At one point, she asked MBTA driver Rusty, who claimed to have seen him the day of the referendum. Gemma admitted to Rusty that she missed when she and Charlotte were younger. Suddenly, an attack from The Lottery flooded Gemma and Rusty's train with molasses. Gemma led the train residents through the molasses, back to the surface. Gemma, Louisa, and Michael all investigated a report of a molasses tank being hooked up to the water main in a Red Line station. They found an Olive Garden food truck coupon at the crime scene. Gemma and Louisa went to find Mallory, their source, but could not get in touch. After some investigation, Gemma and Louisa discovered that mayoral candidate Emily Bespin's campaign was mostly funded by ThirdSight. Gemma wanted to break into the Bespins' rail car and see what evidence she could find. Charlotte refused and forbade Gemma from doing so. Gemma went behind her back and went to the Bespin's car and broke a window so she could investigate. She and Louisa found papers connecting Emily's campaign to ThirdSight. They also found a cheese robot. She asked Michael to search ThirdSight for any ties to Emily's campaign. Shortly afterwards, Melissa confronted her and asked her if she blackmailed Chuck Octagon into holding his wedding in Red Line. Bewildered, Gemma denied the accusation, but admitted to breaking into the Bespins' home. Melissa forced her to tell Charlotte. She was in attendance at Chuck's wedding when The Lottery attacked. A machine attached to the car's canopy began spraying burning hot baked beans into the car. Gemma took charge and began ordering wedding-goers to find cover. When the machine began spraying into the car, Emily grabbed a tarp off of a bird cage and threw it over Gemma and Monty, protecting them. Gemma led the investigation afterwards, interviewing the attendees. She was the one to tell Isabelle that her nephew, Isaiah Powell, had been arrested in relation to the attack. While working at Red Line, Dipshit Poletti approached her. The two of them argued about Gemma's commitment to ThirdSight. Gemma admitted that as much as she hated working at ThirdSight, it taught her how to value the work she does in Red Line. She's stunned when Dipshit confesses to framing Isaiah, and taking part in The Lottery. After his arrest, she returned to ThirdSight to look for Oliver, as well as Michael, who had gone missing. Charlotte's resignation When Charlotte announced that she was dropping out of the mayoral race, Gemma was furious. The two of them argued, and Gemma admitted that she had made many mistakes. She insisted that she believed in Charlotte, and was upset that Charlotte was giving up. Despite their arguments, Gemma and Charlotte tried to maintain their relationship. They went out on a date night, asking Louisa to watch Monty. Gemma continued searching for her crystal ball. At one point, she visited Dipshit in jail and offered him better-quality vegan food in exchange for information about the ball. Appearances Season One * Working on the Railroad * Professional Prognostication * Geography Lessons * Divinations * The Red Line Referendum * Outbound Season 1.5 * Down the Tubes * Assistant Season Two * Mayor Linzer-Coolidge and the Lottery * An Incomplete Tour of New England Spite Homes * Extinction Event at the Olive Garden * The Red Line Tea Party * Profiles with Chuck Octagon, Election Special * Criminals * Liars and Legerdemain * Chuck Octagon’s News Seven Wedding Special, Live from Red Line, with Special Guest Andy Wood * On the Advice of Mary Wollstonecraft * Quitters Season 2.5 * You've Gotta be Sittin' Me! * Cow-Dacon vs. BBQ Jackfruit Category:Characters